


The Smell of Hospitals in Winter

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean talks about his mom.





	The Smell of Hospitals in Winter

“My mom died when I was four,” Dean said into the darkening room, he wasn’t looking at Cas but at the shadows sneaking across the ceiling. After Cas had told Dean about his first boyfriend Dean had felt the need to reciprocate with a snippet of his own life. “I don’t remember much about her, in fact hardly anything.”

Cas pulled Dean into his side so that Dean could feel the warmth seep through his skin. 

“She had been ill a long time, breast cancer. She had been in the hospital for a while and dad took me to see her, he gave me a packet of chocolate cookies to give her.” Dean smiled at the memory, he still thought of his mom whenever he had a cookie. “I remember that the hospital corridors were long and white, and I ran down them making noise, my dad was chasing me, trying to get me to shut up, but I was so excited about seeing my mom. I don’t think I had seen her for a while. I was clasping that package of cookies in my chubby little hand. Dad was holding Sammy, he was only a baby, I never asked but I think she found out she had cancer while she was pregnant.” 

Dean could remember his mom’s belly being round like a basketball, he had thought it was funny, and he remembered thinking that he never wanted to have a baby because he didn’t want a big round tummy like that. He recalled how his mom had laughed when he told her that, she had a great laugh, almost like she laughed with her whole body. At the time Dean didn’t realize what he had said that was so funny but he had laughed with her as she hugged him tightly.

“Anyway, I remember running into Mom’s room, she was sat up in bed, the sheets and blankets were white and she looked so…serene. She didn’t look ill at all. I gave her the cookies and she gave me a big hug and said she liked my tee-shirt.” Dean cast a glance at Cas and smiled at the memory. “It said ‘I wuv hugz’.” Dean shrugged his shoulders feeling a blush creep over his face, but Cas just gripped his shoulder tight and placed a kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“Anyway that’s really all I remember about the visit, but there is one other small fragment, as I was leaving the hospital Dad put my bright yellow raincoat and rain hat on as the weather was really stormy. As we walked away from the hospital I saw my mom in the window waving so I waved back. The wind suddenly whipped up and my hat blew off my head.” Dean reached up and touched his hair, almost like he was looking for the wayward hat. “I chased it but every time I thought I had it the wind would gust and it would fly away. Eventually, I grabbed it and turned to show Mom but when I looked back she had gone.” Dean sighed and leaned against his boyfriend.

“I don’t remember this bit but both Dad and Ellen told me the story independently so it must be true. A few nights later Dad came into my room because he heard me talking to someone. Sammy slept in Mom and Dad’s room so he knew it wasn’t him I was talking to. Anyway apparently I was talking to Mom, I was telling her I was going to be a good boy and look after Sammy. Dad said he was freaked out, especially when the phone rang to tell him Mom had died a few minutes earlier.”

“Oh Dean, I’m sorry for your loss, but thank you for sharing your story with me.”

Dean smiled softly, “Yeah the strange thing is that I don’t find it scary or weird that I saw Mom, I find it really comforting. I love talking about her and keeping her memory alive.”

Cas kissed Dean on the forehead, “well I hope you honored her request and was a good boy.” Cas grinned.

“Oh Cas, I’m always a good boy,” Dean winked.

**Author's Note:**

> For 30day OTP challenge.
> 
> Prompt - Something Sad.
> 
> Title from A Long December by Counting Crows.
> 
> This actually really happened, just not to Dean.


End file.
